


It's Quickie, Not Quiche

by Anonymous



Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Artie loves a big ole willywacker in his mouth, Closet Sex, M/M, Quickie, Size Kink, blowjob, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur wouldn't admit it, but there was something so hot about being pulled into a closet to give a blowjob.





	It's Quickie, Not Quiche

Arthur winced as his back hit hard against a wall, drawing in a sharp breath that was cut off by a kiss that was more teeth than lips, more passion than love. He groaned, wrapping his arms around his partners shoulders, the jab of pain quickly forgotten in the heat of the moment. 

"You're a bitch," Arthur hissed when Matthias pulled away, attacking his throat greedily. Even with the insult, Arthur's legs wobbled under him, eyes fluttering with the pleasure. 

"Well, you're  _my_ bitch," Matthias shot back with little to no malice. Matthias wasn't one for the name calling, Arthur knew that. Which always made their hookups interesting in Arthur's eyes...Matthias was, unfortunately, just Arthur's type. Tall, strong, very handsome. It was a shame he wasn't as kinky as Arthur. And yet, he always found himself coming back for more. 

"Dragging me out of my lunch break for this,  _Jesus Christ..._ " Arthur feigned annoyance, even as he loosened his tie to cool himself off. Matthias' hard-on pressed against his lower stomach, and he couldn't help but groan. "And a closet? Really?"

"I've got a lunch for you right here."

"Shut up. Don't ever say anything like that again." 

Matthias laughed quietly, trying not to give away their position in the dark closet. "You're so mean to me." 

"Just lemme suck you off already," Arthur's voice turned into somewhat of a whine at the end, that was swallowed up by an uncoordinated kiss. 

Their hands worked together clumsily in getting Matthias' pants off, nudging them down to below his ankles, and Arthur settling on his knees. As much as Arthur enjoyed feeling Matthias inside him, he almost enjoyed this more. It didn't help how fucking  _big_ the other was, always stretching him open and pressing into his throat. It drove Arthur crazy in a way that was hard to come across with the other nations. Matthias, on the other hand, was more than happy to accommodate Arthur's little oral fixation.

Matthias buried his hand into Arthur's hair, muffling a noise against the back of his hand as Arthur slipped his cock into his mouth. 

Arthur isn't even halfway down before the tip hits the back of his throat and he starves back a gag, eyes watering from the pressure. But he doesn't pull back, sucking in as much of that heat as he could get into his mouth. He feels a rush of arousal when Matthias gives a glorious groan, hips stuttering forwards and deeper into his mouth. This time, Arthur finds himself gagging and Matthias immediately lets him pull up, a rush of apologies flying from his mouth. 

"Do it again," Arthur interrupts, drool running down his chin sloppily. There's a second of pause between the two before the Dane pulls him in, thrusting his cock into Arthur's mouth. He feels disappointment when Matthias doesn't continue to thrust into his mouth, but it doesn't last long. He got his mouth moving again, sucking hard and moving his tongue against whatever he could reach. 

"Aw, fuck yeah.." He heard Matthias curse from above him, hand getting tighter in his hair to a dull, pleasurable pain. Arthur reveled in the cursing, eyes flicking up through the blur and the darkness in an attempt to pick out the other's features. He always enjoyed watching his face screw up in pleasure, biting his lip when they needed to be quiet and mouth open in moans when nobody was home. 

"God, you're so fuckin' good at this..." Matthias continued, fueling Arthur's groggy ego.

Which is why it was such a surprise when he got pulled back, the tip of his cock resting on his bottom lip. Arthur could only taste the head, and he let out a soft, mindless  _Huh?_ in confusion. He thought he'd been doing good, what was this all about? 

He pulled forwards and Matthias pulled him away more, causing frustration to bubble up in him.

"Mat.." he whimpered like he had a mouth full of cotton, wriggling under the other's grip. He was already missing the taste, the pressure in his mouth and against his throat. "'lease..." 

"Do you think you can take it all?" Came Matthias' soft question, and Arthur nodded hard, still trying to wriggle forwards.

"You'll tell me if it gets to be too much?" 

"Y-yeah! Just fuckin'-" Arthur didn't get to finish his sentence before his mouth is being properly thrusted into. It caught him by surprise at first, but then he allowed his jaw to go slack and Matthias to thrust hard into his willing throat.

With every thrust, Arthur lost himself a little more. He could feel the tears and drool spilling out, and he briefly thought about how  _disgraced_ he must look, but the thought only draws a moan from the back of his throat. Though he can't really do much, he finds himself focusing on the lust-filled whispers of his partner. 

"Fuck, Artie.." Matthias gasped, and Arthur can hear his head thunk back on the wall he's leaning against. "So good...Such a good mouth..." 

Before he could process it, Matthias tugged him forwards and thrust deep into his mouth, burying his nose in pubes. It threw Arthur off guard, and made him strain for breath but the other is cumming hard down his throat and all he can do is let it slide down his throat

Arthur pulled away as soon as Matthias loosened his grip, gagging and coughing. His mouth was wet with drool and cum, brain still foggy.

"You okay?" Matthias asked through panting, and Arthur nods brainlessly. 

"Mhuh," he responded eloquently, resting his head on the wall. He listened to the other pull himself together, unable to move.

When Matthias left, he felt a pang of distress. Was he really just being left here? Reluctantly, he began to sit up- then Matthias was back, holding a paper cup of water. 

"Hey, hey, I got you water." He held it up to Arthur's lips and he swallowed quickly, grateful for the cool water to combat the slight burning. 

"Thanks.." 

"Of course. I wan't just gonna leave you here." Arthur vaguely registered the door being closed again, and Matthias sliding up next to him in the dark. 

"Let me know when you're ready to go," Matthias' sentence fell on deaf ears- Arthur had already fallen asleep on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh not my best work but Arthur Must Fuck   
> http://deafseries.tumblr.com/
> 
> comments > kudos, especially with rarepairs!!


End file.
